Overdose
Overdose is the second chapter in Hotline Miami, taking place in April 16th, 1989. Apartment * TV in bedroom readjusted to face made bed. * Two pizza boxes on the floor by the front door. * A pizza box with a few slices left on kitchen table. * Couch is covered in pizza crumbs. *Jackets starts to collect clippings of his murders. One can be found on the counter near the sink and another one on the table in the living room, by a newspaper and some scissors: ** ...six bodies found on East 7th St... ...Police suspects ties to illegal drug trade... ** ...witnesses claims seeing monster leaving the scene... Phone Call "This is 'Thomas' from the methadone clinic. We've scheduled a short meeting for you tonight. We're at NW 184th street, APT 105. And don't worry... We know discretion is of importance to our clients." Walkthrough Overdose is a step up from the previous chapters and will catch out careless players. *First section: Look up north for the guy patrolling the large top room. Wait until he cannot see the door then door bash the mobster at the entrance. Execute and pick up his weapon. Simply rush the guy next to the windows. Once he's dead, wait for the patrolling guard to reach the bottom of the room and rush him as well. The rest of the mobsters here can be killed by rushing too. *Second section: You will end up on either the east or west side of the room depending on what stairs you took in the first section. Using door bashes to take down mobsters who are alone in a room can be very effective. For mobsters that are not alone, still see if a door bash is possible but first kill the other mobster before executing the door bashed enemy. The enemies in the bottom most room can be shot through the yellow wall sections or lured out with a gunshot and killed as they walk through the door. Remaining enemies then can be shot or rushed if they are in a rush-able spot. The bottom room also contains the corpse of Earl. Outro In Beard's VHS Store, while Beard is typing on a computer: Hey dude! Good to see you again! Did you hear about the 'massacre' the other night? A bunch of Ruskies I heard. No loss, if you ask me! They say some maniac wearing a rubber mask did it! Sounds like a scene straight from a slasher flick, heh! Oh yeah, I have the perfect film for you! The one on the desk... Take it! It's on the house. Enjoy yourself, dude! Item: VHS Tape Other people: Rasmus Wedin (brother of Dennis Wedin at Dennaton) is on a large couch playing video games near an emptied out box set of VHS tapes strewn across the floor. Music The main song for this chapter is Hotline by Jasper Byrne. Hotline also plays over Clean Hit and Hot & Heavy. Enemies *Mobster Unlockables *Aubrey Mask - More Guns (upon high score) *Earl Mask - Survive Two Bullets (found on second floor) *Puzzle letter on the second floor near the toilet Trivia * A desk with a TV in the upper left corner may have the word "DIE" written on it, due to the table having one of several sprite variations randomly chosen at the beginning of the level. This is also evident in several other chapters. * Several walls on the second floor are made of plaster and can be shot through. This is a feature from the game's prototype phase, "Cocaine Cowboy", and can only be found in this level and Safehouse. Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-41-29-83.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-43-21-73.jpg|This is the place where the Earl mask can be found. asdasdasdasda.jpg|DIE desk. Category:Chapter